superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pressure (transcript)
This article is a transcript of the SpongeBob SquarePants''episode '"Pressure"' from season two, which aired on March 8, 2001. * '''Sandy:' at the clouds You know, SpongeBob, sometimes, it's nice to hang up my hang-glider and just watch the clouds roll by. * SpongeBob: Yup, and just relax. * Sandy: Yeah. Relax. * SpongeBob: Oooh! Oooh! Do you know what that cloud looks like? * Sandy: What? * SpongeBob: A flower. * Sandy: They all look like flowers, SpongeBob. All the time. * SpongeBob: They sure do. * Sandy: You know, normally, I'd offer to race you to the top of coral cliffs. But I don't want to miss out on a second of this beautiful beauty. * SpongeBob: Me either. Who wants to get all dirty anyway? * Sandy: Yeah. And sweaty. Besides, I think we'd all know who'd get to the top first. * SpongeBob: Yeah. * SpongeBob and Sandy: laugh Me. * SpongeBob: That's funny, Sandy. That sounded like you said you could beat me at a climbing contest. * Sandy: Course I can! I'm a squirrel. See? to her acorn patch * SpongeBob: I thought that meant you were nuts. * Sandy: Nope, that means I'm a natural born climber. I'm from the surface world, and nothing prepares you for climbing than growing up on good ol' dry land. * SpongeBob: laughs Land-shmand, it's all about finger strength, baby, and if there's anything we've got plenty of down here, it's finger strength! fingers flex What do you think about that, "Miss Mittens"? * Sandy: I'd say I'm already halfway there! * SpongeBob: Ahh! to climb the mountain Hey, no fair, Sandy! You got a head start! * Sandy: Sorry, SpongeBob, that's the way the coral crumbles! the rock SpongeBob is climbing on * SpongeBob: Hey! back on another rock You did that on purpose! * Sandy: Yeah, but this is an accident! more rocks at him * SpongeBob: screams Aaaaah! * Sandy: Too bad you forgot your umbrella! * SpongeBob: on to an umbrella and floats up I didn't! reaches the top of the cliff * Sandy: in a lounge chair, reading a newspaper Well, it's about time you showed up. * SpongeBob: gibberish I want a rematch! First one to the Krusty Krab is the winner! * Sandy: Ain't no way a sea critter can run faster than a land critter. * SpongeBob: I can underwater! I'm... voice Hydrodynamically designed! voice Think you can win a fair race in that clunky tin tube? * Sandy: Why don't use ask my behind! That is, if you can catch it! What do you think of that, HydroPants? * SpongeBob: I'd say I'm already halfway there!-halfway there! out to reveal a record player -halfway there!-halfway there!. * Sandy: gasps Hey! * SpongeBob: at the bottom of the mountain, laughing, hits a brick wall * Sandy: on SpongeBob's face and over the brick wall Thanks for the face lift! into the Krusty Krab, laughing You see, I told you that you didn't- * SpongeBob: as an old man There you are! Ain't that just like a land creature to keep a sea creature lips waiting! off suit, laughing * Sandy: I thought y'all wanted a rematch. * SpongeBob: I did! And I took a head start like you did! * Sandy: Well, I was just funning with you that time! But I guess all y'all underwater don't have to play fair! * SpongeBob: I guess I don't, air breather! * Sandy: Water sucker! * SpongeBob: Tree climber! * Sandy: Gulf streamer! * SpongeBob: Kite flier! * Sandy: Chum chewer! * SpongeBob: gasps Take that back! You- nervously not wet person! * Sandy: Aha! You can't even come up with another name! That proves it! * SpongeBob: Proves what? * Sandy: That land critters are better than sea critters! * Patrick: to the two Better at what? * Sandy Cheeks: Oh, dern near everything, I guess. Cattle roping and pie eating and wood chopping and flying! * Squidward: to the three What's she blabbering about? * Patrick: She says land creatures are best. * Sandy: Only 'cause it's true! We're best at horse riding and fur stylin' and rowing. Y'all got us licked in swimming, but we've got corn shucking Krabs joins the four and hay bailing and barn raising... and fishing! * Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs all gasp * Sandy: And name calling, for sure! * Squidward: And drowning, don't forget drowning! * SpongeBob: laughing Good one, Squidward! to high five Squidward, but freezes in midair Woo! * Squidward: Not on your life, sport. falls * SpongeBob: I'll admit, you've got some pretty good moves. For a squirrel. and the rest except Sandy start laugh until SpongeBob signals them to stop But you're still just a land creature. * Sandy: Squirrels can do anything they want to! * Patrick: I bet they can't eat a Krabby Double Deluxe in one bite. a big patty down Ah. * Sandy: offscreen for the same big patty Give me that. They don't call me Cheeks for nothing. to eat it, but it splatters on her air helmet. Everyone, but Sandy, begins to laugh * Patrick: Thank you, thank you. * Sandy: Well, there's just one thing. * Mr. Krabs: Can you do this? his eyestalks in and out of his head Everyone in my family can do that. * Sandy: to do it Uh...uh... * Squidward: How about this? six spinning plates on a stick with his tentacles Huh? * SpongeBob: Can you reproduce by budding. to do it Can ya? Can ya? Can ya? Can ya? * Sandy: No! * SpongeBob: Most importantly...can you do this? except Sandy make their eyes big and round, and begin gasping three times without releasing any breath * Sandy: Well, what would I wanna do any of that dumb stuff for anyway? * SpongeBob: Admit it, Sandy, you can't do anything us sea creatures can do. In fact, if wasn't for that suit, you couldn't live down here! but Sandy starts laugh * Sandy: Well, you know... continue laugh I don't need to... laughing softer Grr... I'll show ya all! I don't need this suit! off suit, and all gasp And I don't need this helmet neither! helmet to ground, releasing an air bubble * Mr. Krabs: Neptune preserve her! * Squidward: How long can she stay like that? * SpongeBob: I don't know! * Patrick: Sandy's a girl? * SpongeBob: Wow, Sandy. You sure proved us wrong. I guess land creatures are better. At least until they need to breathe... winks Yep, won't be long now. starts struggling to hold her breath Feelin' light-headed yet? * Sandy: Mm-mm. shakes her head * SpongeBob: Remember this? takes a deep breath in and out * Mr. Krabs: It's free! takes a deep breath in and out * Sandy: suffocating underwater, screen cuts to her insides and her right lung breaks and falls off, she looks around and quickly searches through multiple objects, then puts her head into a pickle jar and breathes heavily. All others start laugh Stop laughing at me! * Mr. Krabs: I knew it! There was no way some "airhead" was gonna win anything against a water breather! * Patrick: Airhead... The top of his head deflates like a balloon Huh? thumb in mouth and blows. His head becomes round at the top * SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs: Sea creatures rule! Water! Water! Water! * Sandy: All right, all right! You had your little laugh. But now it's my turn! Y'all think you're such hot stuff, don't ya?! Swimming around with your fancy gills and such. But none of you wetheads could last a minute on my turf. Dry land! * Squidward: Do we have to wear pickle jars? except Sandy, laugh * Sandy: Nope, nothing but the clothes on your backs. * SpongeBob: One minute? No problem, Landy! but Sandy begin to laugh soft * Sandy: Wait! (interrupt) I got a better idea. Let's go. but her are still quiet, as she leads them all to an island rising out of the water from the Disneyland, as they see the island, they Look at Disneyland sign Well? So are you going or not? * SpongeBob: Actually, you know, but... * Plankton: Don't know...... I.... * Squidward: We can't, uh...because... * Mr. Krabs: Well, um... we're late for our... * Mrs. Puff: Apple Sauce. * Patrick: Our fitting! * Sandy: Oh, you mean for your chicken costumes! * Patrick: and eating popcorn Hey! We are not robot! popcorn Huh! My popcorn! pecking at it like a chicken * SpongeBob: Yeah, we're not robot, we'll do it. at the Disneyland Park and pokes his finger above the Disneyland There. Mission accomplished. * Sandy: Look. Unless you can stay above water for one measly minute, you forfeit the contest and prove that land creatures are better than sea creatures! * SpongeBob: No, way, San-day. We can take on your challenge! * Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs: Yeah! * SpongeBob: Where not afraid of your dumb old land! * Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs: Yeah! * SpongeBob: We're sea creatures! * SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs: Yeah! * SpongeBob: Okay... Well, this is it. * Mr. Krabs: Wait, boy! him a glass of water Make it last. * SpongeBob: from it Thanks, Mr. Krabs. Okay! Let's do it! the fishing rod, coughing out of Disneyland, He's now a real yellow kitchen sponge on a stick Hey, this isn't so bad. We can do this! Hey, Patrick, come on up! Walt Disney World 25th Anniversary is fine! * Patchy: '''Potty! Get my fishing rod! * '''Patrick: I'm gonna Disneyland and get it over with. Cannonball! the fishing rod, jumps up in the Disneyland. He's now a real pink starfish, missing his pants, on a stick Hey, I lost my trunks! Hi, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: All right, Pat, you made it! Come on, Mr. Krabs! Up here! * Mr. Krabs: All ashore, that's going to shore, Mr. Squidward! DisneyLand ho! up. grobs the fishing rod. he is a red rubber toy crab on a stick * SpongeBob: Looking good, Mr. Krabs! * Patrick: Yeah! Yeah! Woohoo! * SpongeBob: Come on, Squidward, you're missing all the dry. Come on, Squidward! * SpongeBob, Patrick, Patchy and Mr. Krabs: [chanting] Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! * Squidward: Well, I'll do it. But I won't like it. up. grobs the fishing rod, he's a puppet squid with his eyes and big nose. [all stop chanting ...What? * Plankton: Wait! We come back here! * Potty: Brawk, here it is. four are walking on the island'' * Squidward: This is pretty easy. * Patrick: I may keep a second rock up here. * Helen Kalafatic: '''Beach is fun! * '''Potty: '''Brawk! It's a Disneyland. * '''Mr. Krabs: Once you get your land legs, it's not so bad! * Ming Ming: '''S * '''SpongeBob: We're the masters of land and sea! * C.H. Greenblatt: '''Rick is my cat! * '''Lennie: '''Wonder Pets is my hero! * '''Patchy the Pirate: string puppet seagull lands in front of them Hey, it’s local. Hi, we're from Encino. Do you know Sandy Cheeks? looks at screen * Sandy: 3, 2, 1. Well, tan my fur. They made it! Better congratulate them. onto the island. She's now a real plush squirrel toy with a small, round plastic helmet on her head SpongeBob! Patrick? Hmm, where'd those critters get to? the kids attacking all four of them Holy guacamole! You can't eat my friends, you rats with wings! Hiyah! the birds and feathers start flying. All five clouds in the Disneyland, with Squidward upside-down. * Mermaid Man: Uh, thanks for saving us, Barnacle Boy. * Barnacle Boy: You know, everyone's best at something. * Mermaid Man: But no one's best at everything. Sorry I made you take off your hat, Barnacle Boy. * Barnacle Boy: Sorry I made you go up on Encino, California, Mermaid Man. * Mr. Krabs: Three cheers for feeling sorry for ourselves! Hip hip! * All: Hooray! * Mr. Krabs: Hip hip! * All: Hooray! * Mr. Krabs: Hip hip! * Seagulls: on island with their feathers missing Hooray. Category:Transcripts